Pokemon OC's Kanto Adventures
by webcam875
Summary: This is my first OC accepted fanfic so go easy on me! Rating may go up. ACCEPTING OCs AT THE MOMENT!
1. OC Form

**I need OC's for an upcoming new Fanfic: Pokemon OC's Kanto Adventure. PM or Review your OC to me. The requirements and optionals are below. This is my first accepted OC fanfic so don't flame me if I get their personalities wrong!**

Name:

Age: (13-16)

Gender:

Height:

Appearance: (Details!)

Clothing: (Everyday, Formal, Swim Wear, Pajamas, and the clothes for different weather conditions)

Pokemon: (Kanto starter and 2 other Pokemon from Kanto) (I WILL only accept Pokemon that are from the Kanto Region and they HAVE to be in their first forms!)

Favorite Pokemon Type: (Optional)

Bio:

Personality:

Pokemon's Personality:

Requested Position: (Traveling Companion or Rival)

Skills:

Faults:

**Here's the deal, you are traveling through the Kanto Region to collect the eight Gym Badges, beat the Elite Four, and stop Team Rocket! I need two Traveling Companions (Either Gender) And two Rivals (Either Gender). Just a heads up, My OC will have mostly Dragon type Pokemon by the end of the Story! PM me if you think I need to add anything to the form!**

The two Traveling Companion Positions has been filled by:

Acetrainer777's OC~ Rachel Lanai

and

onyxshade7's OC~ Maikel Rylenz

The two Rival Positions has been filled by:

Acetrainer777's OC~ Jayden

and

Acetrainer777's OC~ Danielle

ALL POSITIONS HAVE BEEN FILLED! DO NOT SUBMIT ANY MORE OC'S UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE! I WILL PM ACETRAINER777 AND ONYXSHADE7 WHEN MORE POKEMON ARE NEEDED!


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon OC's Kanto Adventures**

**By: Webcam875**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the Ocs except for my own. I only own: Flame "Fire" Andrews. The following Ocs belong to Acetrainer777: Rachel Lanai, Jayden, and Danielle. The Following Ocs belong to Onyxshade7: Maikel Rylenz.**

**Exclaimer:**** If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note:**** Major thanks to Acetrainer777 and Onyxshade7 for without their contribution this story would not be here today, so a big round of applause for them. {~Audience of 1,000,000+ Applauds~} Okay so enough of my rambling, here's the first chapter of Pokemon OC's Kanto Adventures...**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning!

{~Flame~}

"Flame! It's time to get up! You don't want to be late, do you?" I heard my mom's voice from downstairs wake me up. I groaned slightly as the sun's rays from my open window blasted a solar beam at my eyes. I slowly moved my head to the side to block them out but all I got was a tongue lick my face. I felt a burning sensation when that happened. I jumped out of bed and saw Growlith rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh haha. Very funny. You didn't have to do that you know." I told him.

All Growlith did was shrug and ran downstairs to probably eat. I sighed and got dressed in my usual everyday clothes. I looked at my bedroom mirror and saw a teenager of 14. Roughly 5ft 11in. White skin tone. Fire red hair. My hair is long enough to go in between my nose and upper lip. I usually keep it in an Emo swoop over my left eye. I have icy blue eyes. I, sadly, have a scar that runs from the top left of my forehead to the top of my right eyebrow. My everyday clothes consist of a blood red polo with black flames on the bottom of the shirt and sleeves. Black fingerless gloves. Red cargo pants, and the classic white PM's. (Pokemon World version of Nikes) The PM stands for Pokemon Master. That's my dream. I walked downstairs to find Growlith eating. When he saw me he snickered then continued to eat. I went to the kitchen table to find a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese on top, sausage, and buttered toast. A glass a orange juice sat next to the plate. I sat down and quickly ate my food. When I got done Mom put the dishes in the sink and ran them under some water. While that was going on, Mom handed me what appeared to be a post card. It had a picture of a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, and a Charmander on the front. On the back, it showed those three Pokemon again, only smaller and with a brief description of the species. The back of the post card also had a mini map showing the way to Professor Oak's lab. I didn't need the mini map because everyone in Pallet Town knew where his lab was. I kissed my mom on the cheek and said goodbye to Growlith and headed out the door... only to run into Professor Oak himself.

"Goo-good morning, Professor." I slightly stuttered.

"Ah! Good to you too, Flame. How are you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Good. I was just heading towards your lab now."

"Ah yes! Today's your fourteenth birthday, isn't it."

I nodded.

"Great! Follow me and we'll pick out your starter Pokemon." Professor Oak said while starting to jog his way to his lab. His lab is uphill.

I stared wide eyed at him before I started to run after him to catch up. When we got to the front entrance of his lab I was out of breath. Oak didn't even break a sweat. While bending over with my hands on my knees I said, "I don't know how you do it, Professor Oak."

He laughed and lead me inside. I was thankful for the AC that was running. When we got to the back of the lab, I handed him the post card. He took it and brought out three pokeballs.

"Inside these pokeballs are the three starter Pokemon for Kanto. A Bulbasaur. A Squirtle. And a Charmander." When he said each name, he released that Pokemon. He then placed their respective pokeballs in front of them. I looked at each of them in turn. I already knew what Pokemon I wanted, I just wanted to give each of them the impression that it was hard to decide. I eventually went to pick up Charmander's pokeball. He gave a slight nod. While Squirtle did that anime face-plant. Bulbasaur had a silent tear fall down it's face.

"So, you want the fire-type Pokemon, Charmander?"

I nodded.

"This Pokemon is really energetic. Do you want to give it a nickname?"

I saw Charmander give a slight grimace when Professor Oak said that. I chuckled and said, "How about, Inferno?"

I saw Charmander's eyes get wide as he nodded like crazy. "I'll take that as a yes. Thank you, Professor."

He nodded and said, "You're welcome, Flame. And good luck on your journey!"

I nodded back and walked out of the lab with Charmander on my right shoulder.

{~Unknown Person~}

"Well well well. Little Flame's starting his Pokemon Journey. You better take care of my little girl, or else." I picked up my walkie talkie and radioed in my Boss. "Boss, the information has been confirmed. Flame is started on his Pokemon Journey."

I heard a deep voice on the other end say, "Excellent, now I won't have to kill your daughter. Margret, return to your day job. I will call you when and if you ever needed."

"Yes sir." My Boss closed the connection.

I sighed and thought, _I'm sorry I have to do these things, Rachel! I'm doing it for your safety! Please believe me! _I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my uniform. I then packed up my supplies and ran off into the forest, back to Saffron City.

{~Rachel Lanai~}

I was walking along side my Charmander when we came across a river. I returned Charmander and called out Horsea. When we got to the other side of the river I returned Horsea and brought back Charmander. We then continued walking until we ran into a trainer with fire red hair. Right when we were about to cross, two youngsters ran up to us and challenged us to a double battle. I looked him and he shrugged, I nodded and sent out Charmander. He grabbed the only pokeball on his belt and yelled, "Inferno, show them your skills!"

What I saw was a tough looking Charmander appear from the white beam. "Ready?"

I nodded. The youngsters both sent out Rattatas.

"Charmander use Growl!" I ordered.

"Inferno use Ember!" The Fire hair kid ordered.

The youngsters both ordered their Rattatas to use tackle. Charmander growled at them dangerously, stopping them in their tracks. The the fire hair kid's Charmander used Ember and KO'd both of the youngster's Rattatas. I stared at the Charmander in awe because of how powerful he is. My Charmander was goggling all over him. I slapped Charmander on the back of the head and she stopped. The fire hair kid returned his Charmander and started to walk off. I followed him and asked, "So... what's your name?"

"Flame." He said simply.

I gave him a disbelieving stare and he stopped, sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet. It was a Birth Certificate. The name read: Flame Andrews.

"Huh!" I exclaimed, "Well my name's Rachel. Rachel Lanai."

He gave a brief nod and said, "Well, Rachel. You got a camp site nearby?"

I shook my head, "No."

He sighed and asked, "Where you heading?"

"Saffron City."

"Why's that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Personal matters?" When he said that I stayed silent. He nodded and said, "I won't push. I may an ass at times but I don't pressure people on their personal issues."

I nodded and said, "Well where are you heading?"

"Pokemon League."

I stared at him, wide eyed. He chuckled and said, "Gotta have some goal in life, right?"

"Yea. Why do you plan on taking such a challenge anyway?"

"It just feels... right to me somehow. I can't explain it. It's like... it's like Silph co. They've been in business for who knows how long. They started out as a family business, now look at them! Making millions a month from different regions. It just felt right to them to do that and it feels right for me to do this."

I nodded in understanding. There was a few silent moments before a Spearow popped out and got into an attack position. I stepped forward but the Spearow shook it's head and pointed it's wing at Flame. He chuckled and sent out Inferno. He ordered Inferno to do what feels natural. Inferno nodded and charged at the Spearow's left side. The Spearow dodged but Inferno twisted his tail and whacked the Spearow in the beak. The Spearow was launched backwards and it hit a tree. It got up and tried to use Fury Attack but only got Inferno once. _Why doesn't the Spearow just attack from the sky? _I thought. Inferno than faked a scratch attack and all the Spearow got was a face full of Ember. The Spearow was barely able to stand when Flame threw a pokeball at it. It moved once... twice... three times... than pinged to show that the Spearow was caught. Flame smiled as he picked up the pokeball and latched it on to his belt. He gave Inferno an oran berry and Inferno was healed instantly. When I saw that I said,

"Oh yea! You haven't seen the rest of my team!" I grabbed my three filled pokeballs and tossed them in the air. What came out of the white beams were Charmander, my Eevee, and my Horsea. He looked at each of them in turn and said, "I guess they're alright." He gave a stern look at Charmander because she was goggling over Inferno again. I sighed.

"Alright! So... what now?" I asked.

He stayed silent as we continued walking to Viridian City. When we were almost there he said, "Well... I guess you could travel with me until Saffron."

Of all the things he could have said, he said that. I stared at him in shock and asked, "Really?"

"Yes really. Besides you have to taste my burgers." I looked at him disgust and he said, "Not those burgers! Burgers that you cook on a grill!"

"OH! Thank Areceus!" I exclaimed, "I don't know which is worse: Me taking it that way, or you going along with it."

"Hahaha very funny." Flame said sarcastically.

"Hey look! We've arrived in Viridian!" I said.

"That we have. I'm going to heal up my Spearow. What are you going to do?"

"Go heal up Charmander then hit the Pokemart for some supplies."

"Shit yea me too. I'm all out of Potions."

"Sure you are."

He scoffed and said, "Whatever."

**And scene! Tell me what you think! Acetrainer777 if I missed anything about her PM me!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the Ocs except for my own. I only own: Flame "Fire" Andrews. The following Ocs belong to Acetrainer777: Rachel Lanai, Jayden, and Danielle. The Following Ocs belong to Onyxshade7: Maikel Rylenz.**

**Exclaimer:**** If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note:**** Major thanks to Acetrainer777 and Onyxshade7 for without their contribution this story would not be here today, so a big round of applause for them. {~Audience of 1,000,000+ Applauds~} Okay so enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter of Pokemon OC's Kanto Adventures...**

Chapter 2: Making a new Rival!

{~Flame~}

It took us four hours to get everything done. Man that line was long! We decided to head out north of Viridian City but saw the an old man was asleep in the middle of the path. We both silently agreed to head west instead. When we got done setting up camp, I decided to train my Pokemon. Rachel tried to get the grill going. Emphasis on the word _tried._ It took her twenty minutes just to get the wood lit. I was surprisingly able to train Inferno so much that he learned flamethrower without evolving. Spearow, how shall be known as Suzume, (Japanese for sparrow) was able to learn aerial ace without evolving. It was when we were about to eat when a kid of 13 or 14 with black, short, spikey hair ran up to us and said,

"I challenge you to Pokemon battle!"

"Which one?" Rachel asked.

"You." The kid said, pointing at me.

I shrugged and said, "Alright. I was getting bored anyway."

"Hold on for a second..." The kid pulled out a pokeball and a Bulbasaur came out, "Bulbasaur, clear out tall grass in the area."

With that out of the way we took our position on either side of the cleared field.

"Go Zubat!" The kid called.

I smirked and yelled, "Suzume! Show them your skills!"

Suzume immediately got into a battle position. The Zubat did the same.

"Zubat use supersonic!" The kid ordered.

"Suzume, dodge with quick attack then get in close for a fury attack!" I quickly called.

The Zubat's supersonic missed as Suzume was able to dodge it with quick attack. Suzume got right in front of the Zubat and was able to use fury attack four times, KO-ing the Zubat.

"Zubat return. Go Weedle!"

"Suzume... aerial ace!"

Since the move never misses, it hit Weedle dead on. It was a one hit KO.

"Grr... Weedle return. Go Bulbasaur!"

"Suzume return. Go Inferno! Show then your skills!"

Inferno looked as battle ready as ever. Bulbasaur... not so much.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip!"

"Inferno, use Ember!"

The Bulbasaur used vine whip to pick up Inferno and slam him into the ground repeatedly. Inferno was able to fight back and got the vines with Ember. The Bulbasaur quickly retracted them.

"Bulbasaur, use Stun Spore!"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Unfortunately, Stun Spore was able to hit. Inferno was paralyzed but able to pull off a weak Flamethrower. The Bulbasaur was able to stand up, but barely.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!"

"Try to dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Inferno was still paralyzed as Bulbasaur did the same thing as before. The paralysis wore off as Inferno tried to stand. Inferno was on one knee when the kid told his Bulbasaur to...

"Hit the Charmander with a razor leaf!"

The razor leaf attack covered Inferno with cuts, some of them were bleeding. Inferno was KO'd.

"Inferno, return. Go Suzume! Finish the job! Do what feels natural!" Suzume charged at the Bulbasaur with a quick attack, then leaped over it.

"Bulbasaur, trap it with vine whip!"

The Bulbasaur tried but ended up getting it's vines tangled up. Suzume then hit it with an aerial ace. The Bulbasaur got launched and hit the trunk of a tree. It was KO'd.

"Grr... Bulbasaur return." The kid said, "My name is Jayden. We WILL meet again, I guarantee it."

"Yay!" I sarcastically yelled.

With that said Jayden ran towards Viridian City. I called back Suzume and put her pokeball back on my belt. I walked over to check on the wood that was burning under the grill grate. They were mostly white with a bright red flame at the center. _Perfect! _I grabbed some of the seasoned burger patties and put them on the grill. While they were getting grilled to perfection, me and Rachel talked some more. I brought out Inferno and gave him a revive I had found earlier today. He put his nose to the air and smelled the burgers. His mouth started to water. Rachel brought out her Charmander and they started to play tag. Or, in this case, it was Inferno trying to get away from Charmander. I happened to look up at the sky and saw what appeared to be an orange blur in the sky line. I tried to stare at it to get a better idea of what it is. I decided to pull out my pokedex to see if anything came up. Nothing did. _Idiot! There's bound to be a limit of how far a Pokemon has to be before it can be read! _With a sigh I returned my pokedex to my backpack. Rachel looked over at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." I said with a slightly depressed sigh.

"Doesn't sound like nothin'."

"I guess I'm a little depressed that I wasn't to identify a Pokemon that was in the sky."

She looked up and around the sky for a few seconds and said, "There's nothing there."

"Hunh!" I looked all over the sky madly to see that there indeed nothing there except for clouds and the sun. "I could have sworn that I saw an orange blur in the sky a minute ago."

"... Oh well! Are the burgers ready yet?"

"Let me check." I walked over there and saw that both sides were a light brown with deep brown lines across them. "Yep! Come on get it!" I called out to Inferno and Rachel called out to her Charmander. They both came running at the pace: a full sprint. They jumped on us and said their names over and over. It's like they were saying, "Food food food food!" I grabbed Inferno and put him down on the table. I grabbed two plates and five bowls that were full of pokefood. I put the ketchup, mustard, and pickles on the table. We let out the rest of our Pokemon and they began to eat the pokefood. I out ketchup on my burger while Rachel out everything on hers. I began to chow down. Rachel took a small bite and her eyes got wide as she exclaimed, "Arceus this is good!"

"Told you." I said amusingly.

"Yayaya. But seriously, this. is. so. Good!"

"Thanks." I muttered.

When we were done we washed the food bowls and plates in the nearby river. We then got into our individual tents and fell asleep.

**And scene! Tell me what you think! Vote on my poll if you think I should add a prophecy dream sequence in the next chapter!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the Ocs except for my own. I only own: Flame "Fire" Andrews. The following Ocs belong to Acetrainer777: Rachel Lanai, Jayden, and Danielle. The Following Ocs belong to Onyxshade7: Maikel Rylenz.**

**Exclaimer:**** If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note:**** Sorry for the long wait!**

Chapter 3: A Mysterious Dream

{~Flame~}

It was without a doubt the strangest dream I had ever had. I've had some strange dreams but this one takes the cake. I had jolted up from a searing pain in my back. I quickly groped my back to find that a bone had jabbed itself into my skin. I bared my teeth and pulled the bone out. Upon further inspection, I realized that it was a Pokemon bone. I stared at it wide eyed before dropping it. I heard an evil chuckle behind me. I turned around, and saw a mostly black Pokemon with what appeared to be a red scarf around it's neck. It also had flowing white hair. It had bright blue eyes. I stared at the Pokemon in disbelief. _Darkrai! What the hell is going on?_

Darkrai chuckled evilly once more and said, in a deep and icy voice, "Now now, Flame. Don't you know that it's rude to curse in the presence of a superior?"

"How... did you..."

"Read your mind?"

I nodded. He chuckled again. "Well, let's just say that it's on of my hidden abilities."

"What do you want Darkrai?" I asked with a small hint of a scowl.

He started to levitate and circle around me. "What do you want Darkrai?" I repeated.

"What I want to know is what _you_ want?" He said silkily.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. (He can shrug?) "Surely it must be terrible for you to go after a challenge that so many had accepted, yet so few had succeeded."

"But that's the thrill of it! To become a Pokemon Master-"

Darkrai interrupted. "To become a Pokemon Master, you must be ONE with Pokemon. All that those so called, 'Pokemon Masters' are are just a bunch of jokes that understand nothing about Pokemon. And here YOU are trying to tell me otherwise, in my domain!"

When he said that, I took a closer look at my surroundings. What I thought was just endless darkness, turned out to be a plain of nothing but Hellstone. There were piles of burnt corpses and bones everywhere. There was lava spewing from miniature volcanoes. There were blood red tornadoes popping up in random places. I gulped when I realized that the only way I could leave this place was when the Master of this domain would let me: Darkrai. And I've heard tales of when if you angered Darkrai, he would NEVER let you leave. I heard him chuckle some more when he noticed that I had it all figured out.

"Now do you see? The only way you can leave is if I want you to. Now... take a seat." He waved his hand, and a chair made out of Hellstone came out of the ground. I reluctantly sat down. He leaned in closer until his face was mere inches from mine. I don't scare easy, but those eyes were starting to creep me out. "Now... why don't you try to come up with a reason for why I could have taken any interest in you."

I thought for a moment, but come up with nothing. I shook my head and he sighed. He reached his left arm out to it's fullest extent beside him. He snapped him fingers, and I felt myself lose a little weight on my left side. _My Pokemon! _I stared at him in disbelief as he held my only occupied pokeballs in his right palm. He snapped his fingers again, and a couple of pillars with chains attached to them appeared. He released my two Pokemon and they appeared in a white light. But, they were strapped to the marble pillars by the chains. They started to struggle, but the chains only got tighter. They finally gave up when Darkrai stared at them. Inferno doesn't get scared that easy like me. But I could tell that he was terrified of Darkrai. Darkrai turned back to me, and said, "You have no power here, Flame Andrews... nor your Pokemon. The only way you can get them back AND to be able to leave is to simply listen to what I have to say. Do you think you can do that?"

I slowly nodded, but said nothing. He smirked. "Good." He snapped his once more, and the chains loosened themselves.

I stared at him for a while before saying, "Soooo?" I made that hand motion that means 'continue'.

"Now... there are many reasons why a Legendary Pokemon would summon a mortal into their domain. It could be because the mortal's heart is pure. The mortal could be a part of some random prophecy. But me? I have called you hear for a different matter entirely."

"Which is?"

"I need the help of a trainer, in order to take down Arceus."

Inferno and Suzume stared at Darkrai in disbelief. They looked at me to, wanting to hear my answer.

I looked at them, then at Darkrai. "What in it for me?"

"If you agree to my terms, AND you are successful in your attempt to overthrow Arceus, I can give you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"But... if you agree and you decide to betray me, well... you and your Pokemon will get to spend some more time with me here."

All three of us gulped in fear. He chuckled and said, "I'll give you one week to decide on your decision." He waved his clawed-hand once. Inferno and Suzume were returned to their pokeballs. The pokeballs returned to my belt. I immediately felt a haziness come over me. Darkness invaded my vision and I blacked out.

**Tell me what you think!**

**{~webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


End file.
